


Did You Say Ice Cream?

by kyrene



Series: His Name is Ajax [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Werewolves, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrene/pseuds/kyrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More virgin teenage daddy Stiles TW fanart; Derek screws up when he tries to do something nice. Even in an AU where the fire didn't happen he still has trouble dealing with people....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Say Ice Cream?

  


Quick sketch: Derek tries to ask Stiles out on a date and Stiles turns him down, so Derek invites Ajax and his daddy out for ice cream. Stiles is not happy about it but can’t say no when Ajax is so delighted.

Bonus sketch:

Stiles saying “Don’t you EVER use my son like that again!” later, once they’re somewhere Ajax is not. Which was totally (well, mostly) not Derek’s intent, but he’s gonna have to work to convince Stiles of that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> I completely fail at making Derek look 18 (so let's say he's 20 or 21 and Stiles is 18). ^.^;; That top sketch isn't very good, but my first attempt was even worse, so I just called it done. =.=
> 
> It's going to be hard for Derek to get Stiles to believe that he's actually interested in both him _and_ Ajax (in completely different ways, of course). Stiles is so used to going it alone and everyone avoiding him because he's a teenage father that he can't imagine anyone could be sincerely pursuing him.


End file.
